Gingerlight
“It’s just as I lost my littermate seasons ago in leaf-bare. I lost him to greencough. Just as I also lost Dovekit as a still-born. StarClan wouldn’t let Mossypaw stay, even if she could conquer the blindness in her right eye.” - Gingerlight about Lionstar's, Mossypaw's, and Dovekit's deaths in The Dark Hope Gingerlight is a lithe, thickly-furred light ginger tabby-and-white she-cat with pale, almost gray-looking, lilac-y eyes. She is the daughter of Aspensky and Marigoldlight, and the sister of Lionstar. She is the mother of Rockstep, Mossypaw and Dovekit, though she hasn't had a single courtship with any tom mentioned in the books yet. She is the first BrookClan elder. In The Books Lionstar's Secret (Special) (Coming Soon!) The Last Kit Stormfront mentions that Gingerlight is unable to take in the orphaned Snowkit due to her lack of milk. Gingerlight rumbles, commenting on how energetic Snowkit is. She is seen with a big, pregnant belly, which Stormfront confirmed was three kits. It's noted that her lilac-y eyes look rather bright, especially with the amount of gray flecks on her muzzle. Snowkit exclaims that she's waiting for Gingerlight's kits to arrive as it's boring being the only kit in the nursery, to which Gingerlight purrs, amused, and reassures her that they'd arrive soon. Gingerlight muses about newleaf bringing warmth and fresh-kill, commenting that it's the best season in her eyes. Gingerlight gives birth to three kits, and is seen lapping over her only tom's head before dubbing him Rockkit. She then names her second kit Mossykit, before guiding her towards her belly to feed. She hopefully looks up at Stormfront for good news about her third, unmoving kit, but learns that she didn't make it. She dubs her Dovekit, before mourning her loss in a low, sorrowful yowl. The Dark Hope Gingerlight is seen holding her two kits close to herself with her tail. Gingerlight is later laying outside of the nursery with Ravenwing. She is noted as keeping a close eye on Rockkit, but she has an even closer eye on Mossykit whom she is holding close to herself. When Ravenwing muses about having kits with Brooklight, Gingerlight comments that young cats are always so quick to have kits. Ravenwing insists that kits are a blessing from StarClan, to which Gingerlight states is a good point. Gingerlight is later seen exiting the nursery with Rockkit bounding out in front of her, and Mossykit walking shakily along between her mother's forepaws. She yawns and goes to settle in a nice sunny patch near the nursery, Mossykit noted as being practically glued to her. Gingerlight is seen purring in amusement at seeing Ravenwing and Brooklight acting lovey-dovey. When Ravenwing states that she's having kits, Gingerlight asks if she'd be staying in the nursery. Ravenwing says that she would be, and Gingerlight goes off, Mossykit on her heels, heading into the nursery to fix up her nest for her. When Rockkit peers out of the nursery to see the injured warriors, Gingerlight is seen whisking her tail around him and ushering him back into the nursery. Gingerlight is later seen snoozing in her nest when Mossykit asks to play with Rockkit and Poppykit. Gingerlight scolds Rockkit for calling Brookstar by his warrior name after he receives his nine lives. While Brookstar assures Rockkit that it's alright, Gingerlight states that he's too kind for his own good. Brookstar notes that Graybrook is almost as old as Gingerlight. Gingerlight later asks Brookstar if she could retire and become an elder, and does so after Rockpaw and Mossypaw are named apprentices. Gingerlight is later seen remorsing her decision to retire, wondering if she hadn't retired if she'd have been useful helping to take care of all the kits in the nursery. It is mentioned that Mossypaw was killed by Chestnutheart. Brookstar apologizes for her loss, to which she says he's very kind, but that it was destined to happen. She reveals that Lionstar was her brother and that Mossypaw was blind in her right eye. Brookstar tells the clan that Gingerlight would eat first, being an elder, and Owlfoot hesitantly takes some fresh-kill off to the elders' den for Gingerlight. Gingerlight is seen taking pride in helping the younger cats mend the elders' den. It is noted that when Graybrook retires that Gingerlight would no longer be lonely in the elders' den. The Sun Path Fawnheart mentions that Gingerlight and Graybrook have been taking good care of her. Gingerlight darts out of the elders' den almost frantically, telling Brookstar that something was wrong with Fawnheart and that he had to come quickly. Gingerlight later tells Brookstar that they needed to move Fawnheart's corpse out into the clearing, her reasoning being that the other cats could pay their respects. She aids Graybrook in carrying her body out into the clearing. Coalstorm and Shadewhisker move into the elders' den, and Brookstar notes that Graybrook and Gingerlight could use the company. A Dangerous Omen When Dapple arrives in the camp and learns of Lionstar's death, Gingerlight asks her why it would ever matter to her. When she tries to say that Lionstar was her father, Gingerlight spits that her brother was a loyal and honourable warrior and leader, and he would never have kits with a rogue. When Dapple continues to protest, she sights that sometimes mom-cats lie to protect their kits, which makes Brookstar wonder if she had done the same for Rockstep. Gingerlight tells Dapple that she and Lionstar are littermates, and they were the only two kits from their parents. Gingerlight is later seen restraining Dapple during Flint's apprentice naming ceremony, having to be on top of the enraged mother to hold her down. Owlfoot tells Gingerlight to get off her, to which she refuses, stating that Dapple is absolutely nuts, and that if she let go she'd be like a wild, uncontrollable dog. She eventually gets off after Owlfoot demands that she does so. She later asks to go the northern patrol in the search for Cinderfall's kits, despite being an elder and not being required or asked to go. Forest of Silence She is seen aiding Coalstorm in carrying the bodies of their fallen clanmates, looking less than delighted to be doing so. (More coming soon!) Family & Relations Mother: Marigoldlight Father: Aspensky Brother: Lionstar Mate(s): N/A Son: Rockstep Daughters: Mossypaw, Dovekit